I Will Never Apologize
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: Voldemort had won the war and was holding the Golden Trio as prisoners. He will only let them go on one condition- They apologize to him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the idea of the lyrics, or even some lines in the lyrics. I do own the idea of this though. I don't own anything Harry Potter.

* * *

The war was over.

The seven long horrifying years of the not-so-bloody war was over and done with. The hopes were gone. They savior was the savior no longer. Everyone had giving up on living. It was an era of darkness, of terror..

..in another words, Voldemort had won.

Nobody knew why Harry Potter, the indestructible Boy-Who-Lived, lost. He was still alive, but he lost.

Oh, cruel fate...

..."Bring in the prisssonersssss." Voldemort instructed his faithful and loyal Death-Eaters as he sat upon his golden throne that was placed in the place of Dumbledore's seat in Hogwarts.

He won, and was he happy.

Lucius came in dragging Harry Potter. Two more Death-Eaters in the skull masks came dragging in Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They forced the no longer Golden Trio to kneel.

"Groovel and coward beneath my feet for my greatnesss, my foolissssh sssslavesss" Voldemort hissed.

"That's grovel." Hermione corrected.

"Ssssssilent!" Voldemort roared. "You are not to sssspeak unlessss you're sssspoken to!"

The golden trio bowed their heads lower.

"Now, because I'm in a very generoussssss mood today, I think I jussst might let you go free..." The golden trio looked at each other hopefully and in wonder. "...If you apologizzzssse to me of you good deedsss that standssss in my way of ruling the entire world thisssss entire time."

"Why do we have to apologize-" started Ron Weasley.

"Sssilent!" Commanded Voldemort again. "You will do what I sssssay!"

"We will never apologize-" said Harry Potter.

"Sssshut up lossser!" Voldemort roared. "You will apologize becausssse you losssst and I won!"

"You know he's got a point mate," Ron muttered to Harry. "We did lose and he did won.

"Yeah Harry, let's just apologize and go home," Hermione said. She was very homesick and wanted to see her parents again.

Harry scowled at his suppose-to-be two best friends. "No, we've got to hold up the fight.

"What fight?" Ron asked. "There is no fight. It's over and I want to go home."

"Lisssssten to your friendssssss, Potte,." Voldemort sneered.

"Shut up!"

The sneer faded from Voldemort's face. "Don't tell me to sssshut up. You ssshut up. You lossst, lossser!"

"Come Harry let's just-"

_"I don't,"_ Harry began_. "Regret... What I did to Voldemort_."

Everybody's mouth dropped open. Harry can sing?

_"And I... Will never say I'm sorry, _" he finished.

"You know what they said," Ron tried to reason.

"Yeah, never say never Harry," Hermione said.

_"I will never apologize!"_

_"We will-" s_ang Ron and Hermione.

_"I'll never take it back!" _

_"We will we'd like to see our families and our dear friends again._

_We're not the one to blame._

_We didn't bring in all the flame._

_Come on, my lord, we can't help it if the little one caused such big shame."_

Harry Potter looked back and forth between his two friends as they sang. They betrayed him? Well he had got to go on.

_"You can do what you want-. What-so-ever._

_But the golden trio're gonna stick together._

_And there's still faith inside of me-_

_We're Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

_I'm here to say that you're not hot._

_Courage and Honor, those, I still got._

_'Mione and Ron thought I've gone berserk._

_When I said every wizard should be getting a haircut!!" _Two hands covered his mouth.

_"Now we'll have to apologize, he never spoke for us._

_We hate him from Day One, he makes so much fuss._

_We'll go on with our own lives_

_Once we said our goodbyes._

_But he won't bother us anymore when he is being petrified."_

They knocked him out.

Voldemort's red eyes were wide as saucer plates by the end of this little song. Death-Eaters in the room were beginning to look respectfully at Hermione and Ron.

"Very well," Voldemort said. "You two are forgiven."

Hermione and Ron beamed.

"Now about the third one-"

"We don't care what you do, my Lord," Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah," added Ron." He's out of our lives."

Voldemort laughed his evil laugh and instructed a Death-Eater to drag poor Harry into the dungeon once more.

Hermione and Ron became famous for starting the first ever band since Voldemort's rise of power (again). And poor but brave Harry was being torture everyday in his dungeon. Nobody thank him for defending till his end.

* * *

The music for this song is MadTv's version of Dixie chick's_ not ready to make nice_. It would have been the same song, but I altered it a little to make it fit into Harry Potter.

You can sing along once you found the video.

Just go on youtube( or somewhere similiar to there) and type in "Madtv, I will never apologize" And the video will pop up.


End file.
